The present disclosure relates to the field of geofencing, and more specifically, to establishing a geofence according to cognitive states.
A geofence is a virtual barrier that is created based on a location, for example a location indicated by a global positioning system (GPS) or radio frequency identification (RFID) system. The geofence may be temporarily or permanently erected around a location taking into account a geographical position, velocity, or other geospatial data. The geofence may be used, for example, to notify a user associated with the geofence when the user enters or exits the geofenced area. However, location-based geofences of the prior art may suffer from limited accuracy and utility due to a lack of breadth of information and criteria considered when determining virtual barrier boundaries for the geofenced area. Therefore, a need may exist for geofences that are erected and modified according to conditions proximate or related to the location, but are not merely geospatial in nature, as well as geofences that account for characteristics of a user in relation to geofence areas.